


Exhibition

by ObdurateSinner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exposure, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Public Masturbation, Public indecency, Recording, Strangers, car, public exposure, public hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObdurateSinner/pseuds/ObdurateSinner
Summary: 24 years old. Bored. Alone. Aroused. Eren decides to go cruising, testing what it would be like to be on the giving end of the fetish he had watched countless times in porn. He never expected what happened next.





	Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings earthlings!  
> Okay, so this may not be everyone's cup of tea. It's short, to the point, porn without plot. Just a little naughty idea that came to me one night. Also a repost from ff.net because why the hell not.
> 
> Enjoy naughty kittens :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit work! I do not own the characters of this story nor any other brands mentioned. The events of this story are my own and are purely fictitious, not based on any historical or actual events, and the characters are not based on any person, living or dead.

It started off as nothing. Then again, doesn't _everything_ start off as "nothing"? Every serial killer had their first kill. In fact, every serial killer, at some point, started with nothing more than a thought. Perhaps a question. _What would it be like_? Nobody suddenly becomes a deviant. It starts somewhere, and that somewhere, is the so-called "nothing".

Every guy watches porn, or at least has watched porn in his life. I didn't find it strange in any way, shape or form, that in the evenings before bed, I would boot up my laptop, find a video or three that I liked, jerk it and go to sleep. It's normal, right? Escalating is also normal, is it not? Suddenly, normal sex doesn't do it. It becomes increasingly dehumanizing, violent even. No, actually not. It's not abnormal, but it's not particularly normal. That is, however, when one has a problem. I did not have a problem. Although, at one point, just watching normal sex wasn't getting me off. I happened upon home videos, uploads by angry exes or exhibitionist couples. I loved that. Soon, however, that was not enough.

It had to be more daring. Public, even. I found myself becoming borderline obsessed with watching guys fuck, suck and jerk in public. I loved the idea of other people being audience to something so private, something no one should ever be made to see. None too soon, guess what happened? I got bored. Only this time, I didn't seek an escalation of the act itself…I sought an escalation of the idea.

My life changed the very first time I had seen an eight minute video of a man walking around in public, "freeballing". No underwear, wearing only shorts, this guy simply walked around in a forest…no one was around, but it was still public; public enough to be exciting, private enough to be somewhat respectful. As if I cared about respectful when in the privacy of my own home, trying to get off. That single video changed me. I watched as the man's heavy cock grew until it peeked out of his short shorts, the size of it shocking considering the man's fine legs. That was the first time I came in those eight minutes. Later into the video, the man jogged; his heavy cock bobbed up and down, balls sneaking out from beneath the shorts as they rode up until they exposed his entire, and quite impressive, length. That was the second time I came. Only six minutes. I came for a third time when I watched as the man had a seat on the damp ground and jerked until he shot a load of cum I would've paid to swallow.

And so the fetish was born.

Those sorts of videos became my favorite to watch, and they got me off quickly and several times a night without fail. Oh, I loved it. I fantasized about one day being able to meet one of these men, to just watch them strut around, just for me. I often wondered what I would do if a man caught me staring. Would I offer a hand? Maybe a bit more? I even found myself roaming around parks late in the afternoon and very early mornings in the hopes of finding that man. But just as the videos were few and far between, I imagined the men behind them were even scarcer.

Weeks turned to months, but it never went away. Unlike my other kinks and fetishes, this one did not let up. I even found myself fantasizing about being the one to strut like that…now _that_ renewed my excitement, and prolonged those months. I imagined going somewhere late at night, or early in the morning, when there wouldn't many people around, and just letting it all hang loose as I walk. After all, the allure wasn't so much in being seen…it was more to do with the fact that it was so taboo, and the possibility of being caught, although a calculatedly low risk, was still there.

Those were the thoughts that drove me to McDonald's at one AM on a Wednesday morning, wearing only a loose white vest, short green running shorts – no underwear, of course – and flip-flops. The entire drive there, my cock had been as hard as steel, the shorts doing little to cover it up. I may not be hung like a horse but I certainly am not small, and with shorts designed to show off a sexy pair of legs, my hard cock didn't have a hope in hell of being covered up.

By the time I got to the McD's, though, the nerves had kicked in. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I parked my car and held onto my phone…this would be one for the archives. Maybe I can upload my own video? I'm sure there are other guys out there as desperate as me for new material. I checked the time again. 01:14. There wouldn't be many people around, and it being a Wednesday, I honestly wondered why McD's was open in the first place.

Oh well, better for me.

It took me a few minutes to grow the balls to do it. All I could think of was how sweet that orgasm would be at the end of it all. I had never done something like this, something so naughty, so damn reckless, and the thought was damn intoxicating. The nerves, however, did their bit; that nice big hard-on I had had lessened, leaving a poor excuse for a semi in its wake. I sighed as I poked at the limp flesh, thinking that perhaps it'd be better to walk in like this. It would attract a lot less attention. Once the initial nerves wore off, it'd be easy to get horny enough to get that horn back up.

I chuckled, thinking how fucked up I am for doing this.

I walked in casually, noting that there was not a soul in sight save for the two bored, half-asleep clerks behind the counter. As soon as I reached the counter, one of them looked up at me incredulously as if to ask how dare I have the audacity to walk into this open establishment and give him something to do for exactly three minutes.

"Welcome to McDonald's," he said, not even bothering to feign enthusiasm. "May I take your order, please?"

Leaning forward, my cock pressed against the smooth counter. It was cold, and the jolt suddenly reminded me that the only thing separating my half-hard cock from this laminated counter was a fabric so thin a hard fart could tear it.

My cock twitched at the thought. That's right, baby. Come alive.

"Big Mac," I said. Throwing six bucks onto the counter. "Large. Coke."

The guy nodded and took the money, before printing a receipt and handing me my change. I barely waited two minutes before my meal was presented to me on a tray, and I took it gratefully before dashing to the most secluded area of the fast food store.

Was I getting nervous again and wanting to back out? No. Was I getting a little too excited? Hell yes. I had to sit down; soon I wouldn't be able to so much as walk without being nabbed for indecent exposure. As I sat down on the cool plastic, I hissed at the feel of my naked cockhead touching the seat. This was…holy fuck…

Unable to resist, I unlocked my phone. Casually munching on some chips, I found the camera and began recording. I took a clip of my surroundings before focusing the camera on my crotch, hoping that it wouldn't be too dark to see my cock trying – and succeeding – to escape my shorts in the middle of fucking McD's. It twitched. I smirked. I shifted in my seat and the fabric rubbing against my head was delightful. I wondered if I would be a fucked up human being for busting a nut right here in McD's, while picking pickles off my Big Mac.

And then the game changed.

Another person entered the store. My heart nearly stood still as I watched the man stroll to the counter. He was wearing a black tracksuit pants, a tight grey V-neck shirt and sneakers and holy shit, from behind, he was gorgeous. I found myself smiling around my straw as I realized I didn't care what he looked like from the front. My cock twitched again as I imagined walking up behind him and pressing against that firm, round ass. That guy has got to be into leg day.

As he waited for his order, he turned around. My breath caught. Holy shit, he was even hotter from the front. I wouldn't know which way round I'd want to fuck him. His hair was neat, strands falling over his eyes, but by gods, those eyes…they looked grey and held a focus that I would pay to see a man give me. His brows were thin and so were his lips, but I bet they'd pout out nicely around my cock.

Another twitch. Keep this up and I will be the fucked up individual to blow a nut at McD's. At least it'll all be on video.

My eyes naturally ran the length of his body as he stood, hip jutted out and hand in his pocket as he leaned against the counter. And as my eyes travelled further south, they nearly fell out of my head. I had to tell myself to swallow the mouthful of burger and chips because I was definitely not imagining the very, very obvious erection laying against the man's thigh. It was _huge_! Especially considering the guy was kind of short…judging by the height of the counter.

My eyes shot up to meet his, and when they did, I noticed he was looking straight at me…well, not at me, as in my eyes, but at the phone in my hand, trained on my own hard cock that by now was undoubtedly almost fully uncovered. I swallowed, washing the last dry mouthful down with a gulp of Coke as I tried to reason with myself that there was no way he could actually see my cock. I was at least fifteen feet away from him, and it was dark under the table. Besides, my hand with my phone, still recording, would be covering up most of what the darkness might miss.

I was horribly mistaken.

Barely a second later, his eyes _slowly_ raked the length of my seated body to meet mine. There was amusement in them, and the man smirked. He _smirked_ at me. It was a sexy, fuck-me-now smirk that had my cock twitch again, but that's not all that had me suppressing a moan. In a ballsy move – I don't know if it was to mock me or entice me – his hand grabbed his own length and rubbed it down once. Of course, my eyes dropped to see the never ending journey along that long cock, a journey that was truncated by a squeeze to his head. When I looked up, the man was smirking, only this time, it wasn't _just_ sexy…it was predatory.

His food came then. He carried it, walking in a way I clearly recognized, thanks to my part-time obsession – he was a man trying to show off. He sat only a few tables away from me, legs spread wide under the table but track pants straining and outlining that length so perfectly that not even the bad lighting could hide it. Then, just as casually as I had done, he whipped out his phone and held it under the table…only it wasn't trained on him, but rather on me.

I gulped. My cock twitched. A fucking gorgeous stranger caught me with my hard dick out in public and was demanding with his eyes that I show him more. With my eyes locked on his, hands still mechanically feeding my mouth to keep from gawking, I spread my legs to give him a better view.

I may have imagined it, but I saw the outline of his cock twitch at that.

We both ate like that. He was filming me the entire time and my phone alternated between filming myself and filming him, although I was sure absolutely nothing beneath his table would show up on my video. Every time I lifted my eyes, I found him staring at me. If he wasn't eating or drinking, he was biting or licking his lips and fucking me with his eyes and by gods it was so sexy I wanted nothing more than to cum. I wanted to just grab my cock, jerk off for him and cum.

None too soon, he was done. He put his phone away, and stood up. As he stood, he stretched; the movement tightened the area around his cock, giving me a gorgeous view of it that I was sure my camera caught. Not only that, but his shirt also rode up along his torso to reveal a trail of hair dipping to the forbidden fruit that I may have seen too much of…too much, but not nearly damn enough.

He shot me one last smirk before grabbing his tray, disposing of his trash and disappearing into the night.

I took a deep shuddering breath before killing the video. I tried as best as I could to make myself presentable, but by now I was sure I was beyond the hope of being covered. I could feel the wet spot on my thigh from where my cock had rubbed, precum dribbling out. My skin felt like it was going to burst. With a look up, I saw the two behind the counter had their backs turned, and at that, I shot up and made a mad dash for the trashcan. I dumped my half eaten burger and chips, barely saving my Coke in time, before sprinting out of the store. My cock bounced heavily against my leg as I ran the ten yards to my car.

Fuck it felt good. I wish that guy was here to see it.

I slid into the driver's seat and let out a shaky laugh. I can't believe I actually fucking did it! And I found someone who liked it! I ran a hand through my hair as I looked down at my exposed length, loving the deep purple color of my aching cock, its depth exacerbated by the darkness of the car's cabin. I reckoned I could take a slow drive home and bust one while driving…the perks of automatic transmission.

Just as I was about to start my car, a soft tapping on the passenger side window violently jolted me from my fantasy. My first instinct was to cover my exposed flesh; the large Coke did a good job of that, though I hissed at the feeling of the icy container against my searing flesh. I then looked up, hoping to god that it was not a policeman…hoping to god that it was my imagination, really, because nothing good could come from _anybody_ catching you cock out in a public parking lot. What I saw, though, had my jaw slack.

Pressed up against my window was a very familiar pair of black tracksuit pants, with a very familiar bulge. A hand trailed down and fondled the waist of the pants, dipping it lower to reveal more of the hairy trail I wanted to traverse. In his other hand, I noticed a phone. Recording.

Playing along with a smile on my face, I stored my Coke in the cup-holder and spread my legs, revealing my cock. He stopped, backed away, and then bent down. In my ballsiest move yet, I opened the passenger side window, an invitation he did not hesitate to take. His head was in my car, along with his phone trained on me, as he watched my fingers trailing along my cock.

Holy shit…I could not believe this was happening to me.

I began to stroke my length. He watched with hawk eyes, phone shining its light on me as he recorded me. I may have imagined it, but his other hand was moving in a manner suspiciously similar to mine.

Then he jolted suddenly. His head jerked to the side, eyes wide in alarm. I froze. He stayed like this for a moment before he disappeared from inside my car, and barely a second later he was tapping on my door impatiently as if demanding me to let him in.

He didn't seriously think I was going to let him, a stranger – albeit a fucking perfect, gorgeous one – jump into my car at this ungodly hour?

"Open the fucking door, dude," he growled out, "There's security on the way."

That. Voice.

It took me a moment longer than it should have to realize we would both be in trouble if we got caught, so it'd be advisable for me to just let him in, drive somewhere, and then maybe drop him off. It took me a moment longer than it should have because I was so taken aback by his deep, raspy voice, breathless as a man would be when crippled by arousal.

He jumped into my car. "Get onto South East Ocean Boulevard. To the beaches."

Oh. My. God.

I asked no questions. At this point, I did not care if this man would murder me. I followed his instructions and put the car into drive, taking the shortest route possible to the road he instructed me to take, and I drove east towards the beach. The car was silent; I hadn't plugged in my aux cable, as I usually do, so the quiet hum of my engine filled the cabin. That, and the air charged so thickly I was afraid to light a match in fear that we would blow up.

After five minutes, I heard a moan. I looked to my right and found that the man had his cock out and was jerking off in my car. And what a sight it was. I had to fight to keep my eyes on the road. He was big, veiny, and his head was glistening in the light of the passing streetlights and I couldn't tell if it was his spit or his precum, but I wanted to lick it off. Once in a steady cruise, I took one hand off the wheel and began to stroke myself. Thank god for my pre, otherwise the contact may have been a bit too abrasive for my sensitive cock.

He gave me no further instructions. I drove to the beach I was most familiar with, Bathtub Reef Beach, and parked my car in the small, secluded parking lot. I turned it off, thankful for the first time that I had a black car.

Even then, he said nothing. He just kept jerking. I watched him; head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open as if he wanted to scream, and body tense as his hand slowly glided along his impressive length. I could do nothing but stare at this perfect, sexy stranger beside me, my own hand itching to move faster to satisfy my body's growing demand to cum.

Then, without warning, he stopped and looked at me. His eyes cut through the darkness and bore straight into mine, causing me to balk. I balked long enough for him to place his slicked up hand over my length and I damn near almost came undone at that touch.

His hand was big, considering. It was rough, like he worked with them a lot. Yet despite this, his touch was gentle, precise, and so sure. I was left in awe, unable to do anything but watch as his one hand stroked me while his other was on his own cock.

It was too much. The build-up of it all, this gorgeous man and _this_ …I couldn't hold back. I felt that pressure building deep within me, a familiar coil being wound like a jack-in-a-box. It would only be a matter of seconds, just a few more of those short little strokes around my head that he had quickly mastered and I would _shoot_.

"Fuck!" I hissed under my breath, eyes pinching shut as suddenly my vision was overcome with white. I could feel my cock lurching in his hand as I came, shooting my cum right at my steering wheel. I forced my eyes open to watch, to see my cum coat his nimble fingers and mess against my steering wheel…not that I cared. His strokes slowed down rhythmically, but as my orgasm began to falter, I noticed his slow strokes, meant to help me ride the wave, became staccato and unsure.

Turning my attention to the stranger beside me, I watched as he came. His cum shot at my glove-box, soiling my seat and the wheel well at his feet. But I couldn't give a rat's ass. The man was whispering _fuck_ repeatedly, breathlessly as he got himself off. I could only watch in awe, my mind torn between wishing I could swallow his cum and wishing it could've been my hand that made him cum.

A minute of silence settled between us after that. The car's windows were steamed up and the smell of cum hung thick in the air. I idly wondered how it would smell if we weren't the ones caught up in it.

When the man stirred, the first thing he did was wipe my cum on my shirt, and his on his own, before he reached for his phone. I failed to notice that it was on my dash, recording the entire time. The thought made me blush a bit, but I was unable to feel genuine embarrassment; everything that had happened was beyond what I could have imagined.

A fantasy come true.

"I will blur out your face," he announced. I looked over to him and saw that he was watching the video, skipping through it. His cock was visible as well as mine, but with that, my face came into the frame every few seconds. "I will be posting this."

"And if I don't want you to?" I challenged, though the idea turned me on.

He just smirked. "Then you wouldn't have let me record as much as I did, stupid brat."

I just laughed. A quiet, short laugh. The man then put his phone in his pocket and reached for the door, which I realized was still locked. Why did I suddenly feel like I never wanted to let him go?

"Open up," he said.

"That it?" I asked. As great as it seemed in a fantasy, I couldn't help but feel there was something missing.

"What, you want my number now?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"No," I said. "I just…that was fun. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

The man shrugged. "Keep cruising then. You might find me again. Now open the door."

With a sigh, I unlocked the door. Of course this would be what it came down to. Was this not everything I hoped for, everything I imagined? Nah, it was way more. I smiled to myself, a bit like an idiot if I may say so myself, as I thought of the events that led me here.

"That's it," the man said. He opened the door, letting the cool morning breeze air out the evidence of our perversions. "It's all good fun."

I nodded and smiled. Good fun, but I would have to clean my car when I got home. I didn't mind, though. I would probably be spending the next hour reliving this night, watching the videos I'd taken and jerking off to the perfect, handsome stranger I met at McDonald's at one AM on a Wednesday fucking morning.

"Where can I find the video?" I asked.

He bent down, eyes amused but challenging as they met with mine. "I'm sure you know exactly what to type in the search tab to find this shit."

This guy! His wittiness, his attitude, his wording…his perfection, his cock, his everything. God, I would give up a month's pay to fuck him, even just once.

"Touche." Was all I could come up with.

With a nod, he straightened out and said. "Was fun. Cheers."

"Wait!" I called out, as he was about to slam the car's door. He eyed me from a distance, impatience obvious. "Can I at least get your name?"

"Levi," he said. And with that, he closed my car's door and skulked off into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? Don't tell me what you did while or after reading, though O.O
> 
> I'd like to do more one-shot stories focusing on unconventional kinks and would like to use an array of SnK characters. Any ideas...please drop them!


End file.
